percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 I asked my grandparents if I could borrow the other car they were keeping under the shed. They had two cars, a vintage black Rolls Royce (which they used every day) and a silver Volkswagen convertible that they haven’t used in quite a while. Grandfather was keen on having me use it when I’m eighteen, but luckily Grandmother was there to argue with him. “Jade, I don’t want her to get in an accident.” “What is she, twelve?” '' ''I was there, standing between them, listening as they acted as if I were not. “I know how old our granddaughter is, Jade.” Grandma made a sarcastic gesture and said, “Right.” “Jade.” Grandfather said it as if to warn someone, I don’t know who though. “Oh, please. She can handle herself. She has my blood running in her veins.” So, thankfully, Grandmother won and now I’m driving towards my school. No more of that strange bus driver that keeps on stalking me. But I was wrong… Just then, when my car passed the bus stop, the driver was standing there beside the Stop sign, as if he was waiting for me. I felt a cold chill ran through my spine. I hit the gas. All I wanted was to get away from the disturbing glare. *** When I entered the room, I saw Caleb Brone sitting alone in the corner of the class. He wore a leather jacket over a dark stained shirt. I entered the room and placed my bag on my chair and sat with my friends. “Hey, who’s the new guy?” Tyrese asked me teasingly. I shrugged. I’m not really in the mood to talk, the glare from the strange Cyclops guy whatever scared me so much I felt my hands tremble on my lap. “Well, whoever he is, he’s walking towards us.” Robbie said, though his words didn’t register in my mind at first until I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a pair of beautiful orient blue eyes. “Caleb.” I gasped, as if I were awakened from the most terrible nightmare, which I did feel like right then. He looked at me with a half awkwardly worried and half nervous look, “Can I talk to you?” “Uh…” I suddenly felt aware of everything around me, though my friends were giving me gestures that I could leave and talk with him, I still felt the lingering stares of everyone else as I stood and followed Caleb out in the Hallway. “What is it?” I asked. “May I see your arm?” he said pointing at my left arm. “Why?” I asked, though I was already raising it. He grabbed it gently and stared at forearm. “What?” I asked him curtly. “You have the sigil.” He said in an almost horrified tone. “What? What sigil? That’s my birthmark you’re gaping at!” I pulled my arm abruptly and was about to go inside the classroom. I felt so… so… I don’t know. I felt bad, but why? “Wait!” he grabbed me by the shoulders and said as if warning me, “This is Zeus’ sigil.” “What are you talking about? Just because my birthmark looks weird---” “Weird?” he cut me off with bright eyes, “On the contrary, I find your birthmark quite fascinating.” “Wha---?” “Wait, hear me out first. You’re in grave danger.” I waited a minute until his words would register, “Stay away from me!” I yelled. He was about to grab me but I’ve already moved away, “Don’t come near me again.” I ran towards the room. My heart beat the most ostentatious sound in the hallway. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a huge silhouette of a bulky man. Silence … “I’ve got you now little demigod!” the shadow said. I was running towards the other way when I heard massive footsteps following me. I didn’t have to look back to know that the thing following me had one huge green eye on his forehead. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis